


i've been waiting

by srslybughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Smut, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinky, Smut, a true sin, bughead - Freeform, no buildup/storyline, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslybughead/pseuds/srslybughead
Summary: When Jughead comes home from a bad day at work, Betty is there to cheer him up in just the right ways.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	i've been waiting

Jughead slumped into his apartment, kicking off his shoes and dropping his jacket on the floor. Although he was usually pretty good about keeping tidy for his girlfriend the way she liked it to be, he had a shitty day at work and just wanted to be with her. 

It was only when he dragged himself over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when he heard it. His innocent little Betty Coopers muffled moans through their bedroom door. “Betty, baby?” he called out, moving to the door and knocking softly. 

“Shit, Jug! Come in…” she cried out.

When he opened the door, his eyes widened in surprise. There she was, her legs in butterfly with per panties halfway down her legs and her skirt bunched at her waist. He followed the trail down her right arm to see a pink dildo inside her pussy. 

“Fuck, Betty, what are you doing?” he asked, his eyes glued to her core.

“I’ve been waiting here for you so long, Daddy. I didn’t know if I could wait any longer.” she gasped, still moving the dildo in and out of her. He had no idea where her seductiveness and dirty words had come from, but he quickly decided he loved it. Matching the vibe she had set for the night, he waltzed slowly over to the bed and took his shirt off on the way.

“What a pretty sight to see. You, dripping wet, all filled up…” Jughead growled. He moved to sit in between her legs as she blinked up at him.

“What feels better, baby? That toy, or my cock?” 

“You, Daddy. I need your cock in me.” she said, pulling the dildo out of her with a whimper and tossing is beside the bed. 

“Not so fast…” he chucked, hooking the fingers of his right hand around the lace that was still around her legs and used his left hand to lift her legs straight in the air. He tugged them off and threw them next to the still-wet dildo. “You’ve been a very bad girl, baby. Not having the patience to wait for me just a few hours? You had to get all needy and fuck yourself, didn’t you?” 

She gulped as he tossed her legs back down. “Answer me.” 

“Yes. Yes Daddy. I couldn’t wait for you so I shoved that dildo up in me. All the way in me.” she blurted out.

“Well I think you’ll need a punishment, hmm?” Once he got her nod of approval, he slid off the bed and dragged her up as well. The flowy skirt fell back down to a normal fit and he flipped her and backed her up against him. He purposefully pushed his arousal up against her lower back, and turned his head so his mouth could be close to her ear. He nibbled at the lobe and whispered, “Kneel against the bed on and put you head and arms on the mattress. Ass up.” he ordered. When she began to walk closer, he gripped her arms softly and pulled her back. 

“Yes?” she panted, his words alone turning her on. 

“If you’re not okay with anything I do, _any of it_ , you tell me. We can stop at any time if you’re uncomfortable. Okay?” 

He brought his arms up to wrap them around her front from behind. She nodded and he spoke a little louder, “I need you to talk to me, love.” 

“Yes, I will.” 

When she felt his lips press softly to her cheek, she grabbed his hands and brought them back down, going to do what he had asked of her. When she finally settled and draped her arms on the duvet, she arched her back for him causing the skirt to lift and expose her ass. 

He sat, turned towards her about a foot back and pulled the skirt down. He smoothed his hand over the left side of her ass and lifted it up. Seconds later, he delivered an abrupt smack and she groaned out a _fuck._

“How many, princess? How many spankings?” 

“Twelve, daddy! I need twelve. Punish me extra good, Daddy.” she squealed, suddenly becoming more excited than she ever thought she could for something like this. Slap by slap, the heat between her legs pooled more and more. She knew none of her toys could give her the pleasure that her Juggie soon would. 

After number twelve, he brought both hands to rub her equally red asscheeks. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lower back. He stood, and she waited for his words to allow her to stand with him. He gripped her hand that was laying on the bed and she looked up at him and realized he was offering to help her off the ground. Once she was up and facing him, the skirt that had previously been resting on her knees pooled at her feet. She spoke.

“You did so well, Daddy. Now I know to never be bad again. Next time, I’ll wait for you to put your big dick in my pussy.” she stated, mustering the biggest smile she could.

“Mmmm, good. I love your pink pussy. Its all mine, all for me. Nobody and nothing else gets to make it feel good. Got it?” 

“Yes, I understand.”

“Now, I need you to suck me and let me come in your pretty mouth.” he demanded. Immediately, Betty was back on her knees in front of him. He grabbed her arms and raised her back to her feet and she frowned. He noticed her changed expression and chuckled. “You’ve been in that position for too long, baby. I don’t want your knees to hurt.” 

Even in the moment they were in, the domination position she allowed him to be in, he still managed to be a sweetheart. Her own heart fluttered. “Okay.” 

She watched as Jughead stripped himself naked, a smile playing on his face at the way she was looking at him. He laid himself on his back in the center on his back. She crawled between his legs and took note of how painfully hard he was. She pressed a small kiss to the tip, licking up the precome that leaked out. She knew better than not to tease, licking over and around him. When her tongue hit a sensitive spot on the underside of his dick, he jerked up and thrusted himself into her mouth. She used this, the perfect opportunity, to take him fully and bobbed her head up and down. He hit the base of her throat and she didn’t so much as flinch. “Jesus Christ, baby,” he started and then came in her mouth. 

There was a lot of it, but she kept up with a moan and he felt her noises vibrate him.

“Yes, thats it, that feels so fucking good princess.” he grunted. When she was finished, she released him with a _pop_ and smiled up at him. He hauled her up to him and she kissed him, long and dirty, as he pulled her shirt off. She wasn’t wearing a bra. He set it down and she broke the kiss. 

“Did I do good, Daddy? I tried my best to suck your cock as good as I could. But I’m so wet now. Please, Daddy, please let me sit on your face. I want you to lick me and eat my pussy.” she pleaded. 

She didn’t have to ask him twice. He lifted her to a sitting position and then hovered her over his mouth and set her down. She gripped the headboard and tried to keep as much weight off him as she could, but ultimately, she had to let go as she sunk onto him. When she felt his tongue flick against her, she screamed in pleasure.

She was right: she was so fucking wet. He lapped at her juices and moaned at the taste of her. “Fuck, Daddy! This feels even better than any of my toys! Yes, don’t stop!” 

He took pride in her words of pleasure and buried his face in her pussy. He latched onto her clit and sucked. Her noises echoed the room as moved and he thrusted his tongue inside her opening. 

“Oh my god! I love when my Daddy fucks me with his mouth! Mmmmmmm that’s so good Daddy!” she cried out and felt her legs start to shake. He only pressed harder, his fingers digging into her thighs, when her orgasm ripped through her. He licked it all up before bringing her down to lay beside him. 

“You tasted so good on my tongue, baby. Do you want a taste?” 

She nodded. 

He turned to give her a hot kiss and she whimpered at the taste of herself as their tongues curled around each other. He continued, trying to give her time to come down before giving her everything. But she didn’t need it, not his baby. She was more than ready for his length, and so was her pussy. “I want your cock! Give it to me now!” she demanded. “You really are a greedy little shit, aren’t you?” he laughed, flipped her over on her hands and knees faced away from him.

He pressed into her without warning from behind. “You’re so tight and wet. Mmmmm, you’re so good baby. You feel so good.” he groaned. 

“Your big cock feels amazing when it stretches me, Daddy!” she screamed. He found a simple but steady pace, but it wasn’t enough for her. “Harder! Faster!” He quickly sped up and tried to hold back his orgasm, wanting to finish with her. When he reached around in front of her to rub her clit, she fell apart. He let go with her, his cum filling her up as hers oozed out. Her eyes rolled in ecstasy and he moaned. They fell on the bed together, their bodies still joined as they pressed against each other.

When he pulled out, she felt a slight pain but it quickly evaporated. She rolled into his chest and they just stayed there for a while. When he turned his head and nudged her chin to see her face and found tear on her cheeks, contentment was turned to concern.

“Hey, hey, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he shuffled to sit up with her.

“No, no I’m okay. It was really nice.” she sniffled.

“Why are you crying?” he asked in confusion.

“To be honest, I’m not sure. I’m just happy that we’re here, together.”

“Oh,” he sighed with relief. “I love you so much, Betty. You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

“I love you more, Jug.” she whispered happily and placed a soft kiss to his mouth. Which turned into another…and another. They weren’t looking for it to go anywhere. They were just enjoying each others company.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know in the comments if there's any mistakes/typos! leave a kudos if youre so inclined ;))


End file.
